I'm Not Ok, I Promise
by ShwamYT
Summary: Doon finally becomes friends with the girl of his dreams and together they find a way out of Ember! DoonxAlex. Song: I'm Not Ok by My Chemical Romance.


**Tell me if you want me to continue this story!!**

* * *

There it was again. Darkness has spread across the entire city of Ember. Alex was sitting on her bed reading a book called _Ember and what is on the other side_. Alex had wrote this book years ago. It was never published, but she thought it was the best book ever. It had what Ember was like and all the details of Ember in it. She wrote down what she thought the other city looked like. Blue sky, green and brown ground, and buildings much like the ones in Ember, but bigger and full of color and lights.

The lights were out now, pulling her out of her thoughts, and the book. Alex counted slowly under her breath. 1, 2, 3... It was until seconds later when the lights came back on. 23 seconds… the longest blackout in Ember history. Alex picked up a pencil that was all the way down to the eraser. She turned to the blank pages at the end of her book and began to write in her nicest hand writing.

_Date: Unknown_

_The longest blackout in Ember history. 23 seconds. 7 seconds longer than the last blackout. I think that soon… all the lights of Ember would go out. For good._

Alex put her book under her mattress, where no one would dare look. She walked outside and slowly walked to… actually, she had no idea. She just walked. She noticed no one was out at this time.

Alex walked over to the fountain and spotted Doon Harrow fiddling with something in his hands. He looked frustrated.

Feeling he was being watched, Doon looked up. Alex took a step behind a light pole. Doon went back to fiddling with the thing in his hand.

Alex peeked out from behind the pole, but tripped on a crack in the sidewalk and fell. When she fell, she made a small thud. Like dropping books.

At that moment, Doon looked up and saw a small girl, about his age, laying on the ground. Doon, without thinking, ran over to her to help.

He looked down and noticed that it was Alex Thompson. The girl he has been crushing on for years. It's weird for Doon to have a crush on a girl, but she was just so pretty. Doon snapped out of his thoughts and helped her up.

"Are you ok?" Doon asked when he offered to help her up. He held out his hand, bending down a bit.

"Yeah, I-I think." Alex said grabbing his hand and holding her head with the other. She didn't know who was helping her up, but she was glad SOMEONE was. "Is there something wrong with your head?" Doon asked still having a firm grip of her hand. "Yeah, it just hurts a little." Alex said.

Doon put his hand on her forehead. "Its warm." Doon said. Alex looked up and saw who it was. Doon Harrow. The boy she had a crush on forever. They both looked in each others eyes for a moment, then Alex looked away. Her cheeks were warm and red now.

Doon led her over to a nearby bench. They sat down, Alex practically supporting all her weight on Doon. Doons hand didn't leave her forehead. "Are you sure you're ok? You don't seem ok." Doon asked.

"Well, I'm not ok. My head hurts a lot." Alex said as she rested her head on Doons shoulder. "Come with me." Doon said as he helped her up from the bench.

They came to an old vacant building. Doon pulled out a key and unlocked the door. He helped her inside and sat her down on a couch.

"Hold on." Doon said as he ran to a room in the back of the old shop. He came out with nothing.

"Its 20 minutes till lights out. Do you need to get home?" Doon asked leaning on the wall.

"Not really. I don't really have anything to go home to." Alex said leaning her head down on the arm of the couch. "What about your parents?" Doon asked a little confused.

"Don't have any." Alex said. "Then who do you live with?" "No one, Just me." Alex answered.

"Do you want to stay here?" Doon asked slowly, very slowly, into the back room. "I would love to." Alex said smiling. Her smile made Doon blush, so he quickly turned and went back into the back room.

He walked out moments later with a pillow and blanked for Alex. "Here." He said as she got up slowly on the couch.

Doon spread the blanket out on the couch and laid the pillow down. He walked over to the couch mirroring Alexs couch.

"Goodnight." Alex said.

"Sleep tight." Doon answered just before the lights went out.

* * *

**Should I continue this story??? Leve me a review with yes or no!**


End file.
